Finding Myself
by TheMeg-hanSolo
Summary: Melissa is Telmarine. Mistress of Miraz, best friend of Caspian. She's a mute and when she meets a certain Pevensie, what happens? REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So, hey everyone. This new story is basically going to start out like my one shot, well only the first paragraph really, but it will be slightly different. I'm really hoping you guys like it because I'm really going into this with no ideas whatsoever and that's not a very wise decision on my part, oh well. Please review, follow, flames are okay I guess, as long as I don't get so many of them. Tell me if I fail at my grammar because sometimes I don't notice. As I said before, keep me focused on this story! Message me, heck, call me and yell at me over the phone! So, enjoy the story.

I hate my life, I hate myself for what I've become. Why couldn't I have been a simple village girl? I've been forever stuck with this curse. Forever wanted by everyone I come in contact with. Pursued by every man, single or not. I've come to avoid the outside world unless needed to. Miraz has forced me to stay at the castle, he made me his mistress. His wife doesn't even know. Every night filled with torture and sex. I bite my mouth, trying not to cry out in pain. My only friend is Prince Caspian. I try and not notice his feelings for me. I've basically become a mute during my stay at the castle. Barely utter a word through the day.

"Melissa?" A kind voice said, a smile played on my lips. The familiar face of Caspian greeted me with a smile. His dark hair fell in front of his brown eyes. I did not look like most Telmarines, I had copper skin, raven hair, and dark eyes. "Care to take a walk with me?" I nodded and walked with Caspian arm in arm through the halls of the castle. He knew my fears of the outside. We walked in silence, enjoying the company.

"Melissa!" A harsh voice yelled far down the hallway, Miraz. Fear spread through my body. "What are you doing with him and not in the bedroom?" His voice made my blood grow cold. I quickly bowed and ran to the bedroom, Miraz at my heels. He shoved me onto the bed and kissed me forcefully, taking my clothes off in the process. The sick thing about Miraz is he doesn't stop until his wife comes looking for him which could be hours. Hours of complete and utter torture. I'm surprised I haven't become pregnant. He entered me and I gasped in pain. His harsh kisses continued.

"Miraz!" The voice of his wife yelled. He quickly dressed and bolted out of the room. Relief swept over me. After clothing, I went in search for Caspian. I found him in the library with the professor, who I've grown close with over my years here. When Caspian turned to look at me, I erupted in sobs on the floor. I hated to cry, it made me feel vulnerable. Caspian rushed over and comforted me with soothing words, the professor stood there awkwardly rubbing my back. Never once did I say a word of what happened in the bedroom. Neither of them knew my purpose of staying at the castle and I plan to keep it that way.

Night soon came and I headed back to my bedroom, dark dreams consuming my sleep. I awoke to havoc. The castle seemed to be going mad. Guards were rushing through the hallways, even Miraz was running. He grabbed me by the arm and pushed me against the wall and whispered in a vicious voice, "Where is he? Where is Caspian?" I just cried, I didn't know where he was or even why he left. He stormed off leaving me with a female maid. She told me that a son was born, Caspian ran away for reasons unknown. I knew. Miraz was going to kill him so he could become king. I had to find him.

In all the commotion, I grabbed a horse and fled. Shouts soon became faint. One thought was going through my mind, find Caspian. I entered the forest and weaved through trees. I was determined. I grew tired as I rode on so I decided to make camp. After looking for shelter, I found a small cave and made my camp there before falling asleep.

Morning came, the sun greeted me with it's usual perkiness that I hate. As I looked around, five faces looked at me in shock. I quickly got up and ran to my horse, hoping to make an escape. Alas, strong arms grabbed me around my waist and I was reminded of Miraz. I broke down into sobs. Only this time, Caspian wasn't here to comfort me. The five of them looked at me in confusion. They took this time to study me.

"I say we kill her." The smallest one said, he looked like a Narnian, but that couldn't be since they were extinct.

"We won't kill her, we don't even know who she is." A boy with blond hair and sparkling blue eyes said. My heart seemed to skip a beat.

"She's Telmarine, I know that." The dwarf said.

"How do you know that?" Said the girl with long brown hair and the same blue eyes as the boy, they must be related.

"She's wearing their clothes." I continued to cry as their conversation went on. The other two voiced their opinions a couple times. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes with freckles on his face. While the other girl had brownish hair and blue-gray eyes.

"I say she is coming with us, and that is final." The blond haired boy said. He came and knelt next to me and whispered in a calming voice, "What's your name?" I took a stick that lay next to me and carved my name in the ground. "Melissa...Melissa, why don't you talk?"

Once again I wrote, 'I choose not to'. They all stood above the boy and I reading my message. I could feel there stares on me.

"Well, how else are we supposed to talk to you?" The youngest girl asked kneeling next to me. I simply shrugged, not caring. My mind was still focused on Caspian.

"Why don't you talk?" The other boy asked, tears brimmed my eyes and I carved in the ground, 'Don't ask me why ever again'. "Why not?"

"Edmund, stop it." The blond haired boy said. The two of them started to fight and I tried to get away when they were distracted. Unfortunately, that didn't work out too well. The oldest boy grabbed my arm and thought back to last night. I ripped my arm away from him, tears falling.

"Don't touch me." These were the first words I've spoken in five years. They all looked at me in shock. My voice was hoarse.

"You talked." Edmund said.

"Of course I talked! This guy over here grabbed me!" I defended myself.

"Well, I'm sorry. My name is Peter." He held out his hand and I shook it with caution.

"I'm Susan and that's Edmund and Lucy." The oldest girl said pointing to the others. "Oh, and that's Trumpkin."

"Well, it was nice to meet you all, but I have to go." I started to turn to get my horse when they stopped me.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going to find my friend Caspian." I said quietly, voice cracking.

"Prince Caspian?" Trumpkin asked, I nodded. "See, we cannot trust her, she is friends with the enemy."

"Whatever you say dwarf." I mounted my horse and looked at the others. "Goodbye."

I left them there, I continued my role as the mute once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey everyone! It is moi! New chapter woo! So, since spring break has officially started, hopefully, new chapters will be uploaded :). Also, the chapter I am now typing, I wrote it on two separate days. The tone of the chapter may change drastically, or it could sound the same, I don't know, I haven't proof read it because I'm lazy like that :P. I'm so thankful for the reviews you guys have given me, I love you guys. So on with the chapter! OH! Before I forget, I don't own Chronicles of Narnia! Only Melissa! Enjoy :). P.S. I'm really bad at sticking to movie verse, so I had to improvise :P

"Where is she, that stupid girl!" Miraz bellowed in the halls. His wife was resting after giving birth to their son.

"She left, sire. During the birth of your son." One of the soldiers said.

"How could you let her go, you fool!" Rage filled his veins. He needed to find his mistress to let out all the rage, he needed her now. Of course, he can see her pain every time he rapes her, but it brought him joy, as sick and twisted as it sounds. "Find the girl, bring her back to me alive." He growled.

The wind whipped at my face. Each whip burned as I raced through the woods. I urged my horse to go faster, I could feel that Caspian was near. Sure enough as I raced through a clearing, there was Caspian walking among centaurs, minotaurs, and fawns. Narnians. I made my horse come to a halt and dismounted the horse bolting towards him. As I got near, a centaur stopped me.

"Stop, what is your name, fair lady?" He asked, I lowered my head and refused to talk. I would not talk again.

"It's alright, she's fine. She's a friend of mine." Caspian said. Once the centaur, I jumped into Caspian's arms, sobbing. He held me and held me to his chest, saying the words that I've heard before. He made me face him and ask, "how did you get here? Did you escape?" I nodded my head fiercely, tears streaming down. "Oh Melissa, why?" He asked himself quietly as he pulled me into an embrace.

"Caspian, we have to keep on moving." The same centaur said, I gave him a glare for ruining the moment we were having.

Caspian and I walked hand in hand as we continued on. Day soon turned to night and made camp in a heavily forested area. I made my way over to a tree and leaned against it. I felt a presence sit next to me, it was, of course, Caspian. He had a smile on his face that I couldn't help but return.

"Did you have any trouble getting here?" He asked, I decided to lie and say no. He didn't need to know about the five I met. To show I didn't want to continue talking, I yawned and laid on my side. An hour later, I could hear Caspian's steady breathing next to me. I switched to laying on my back and thought of the five I met. They were all particularly odd, but the oldest stood out in my mind. Peter, that was his name, wasn't it? I bet every girl swoons for him, I won't be one of them. Their names sounded very familiar, I just can't seem to place my finger on it. It seemed to be some distant memory. I put my thoughts to rest and fell asleep.

Dawn rose once again, waking me from my rare peaceful sleep. In an attempt to rise, I fell back to the ground to see the arms of Caspian around my waist. A smile appeared on my face. Carefully, I took Caspian's arms off and walked further into the woods. A smell clearing came into view. I heard some sort of whispers, I pushed the thought away. The whispers seemed to be getting louder, I stopped in the middle of the clearing. Two figures came out fighting, I noticed them both. It was Caspian and the Peter guy from yesterday. I stood there in shock, unsure of what to do.

"Peter!" A young voice yelled. It was that Lucy girl. Peter stopped fighting and I saw him glance at me. Caspian shoved me behind him, I glared at the back of his head.

"Who are you?" Edmund asked.

"Prince Caspian X, and who are you?" He asked.

"High King Peter the Magnificent." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. That's when it clicked, they were the Kings and Queens of Old.

"You're the Kings and Queens of Old?"

"Yes."

"I was just expecting someone older."

"Well,we can come back in a few years if you like." I held back a laugh as he turned to walk away.

"No, you just weren't what I expected."

"Neither are you." Edmund said.

"Melissa!" Lucy said when she saw me and she rushed over to give me a hug, I just smiled. 'why won't you talk?" She sounded disappointed.

"Wait, you talked?" Caspian asked, I nodded looking at the ground. "Why?" I pointed Peter. Caspian's face filled with rage and charged towards Peter. I stepped between them and waved my arms are frantically. He looked at me confused, I just kept on mouthing 'No'. He sighed and put his sword away.

"Why won't you talk again?" Edmund asked, I gave him a smile. Caspian handed me a blank sheet of paper and pen, I wrote 'I'm a mute, the only reason I talked to you was so you would let me leave'.

"Why are you a mute?" Susan asked.

In response I wrote, 'For reasons I do not wish to discuss'. The conversation ended there, thankfully. We walked to the How in silence, or at least I did. Peter walked next to me, every once and a while, I would see him glance my way. A blush would spread on my cheeks at every glance.

The How came into view and I let out a sigh of relief. We all got into the How and started to discuss war strategy. Peter and Caspian were arguing on whether or not to fight here at the How, or fight the castle. I believed we should stay here, the castle was too dangerous. Although, I had no way to voice my opinion. No one gave me a second glance, besides Caspian and Peter. They decided to go fight at the castle.

"Melissa, I want you to stay here with Lucy," Caspian said holding my shoulders, I shook my head in protest. "please, for me." I once again shook my head, I would not be left here. To show my determination, I chose a sword and armor. "You're really going, aren't you?" I nodded with a small smile. "Promise you won't get hurt?" In response, I gave him a hug.

Later that night, we set off to the place I loath. My fear grew aw we got closer. Soon the castle was in sight. Caspian and I went off to find the professor. We found him in the dungeons

"Caspian? Melissa? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We're here to rescue you." Caspian replied.

"You two shouldn't have come here, don't let you uncle fool you like he did to your father." Caspian's face filled with rage and stormed out with me at his heels.

He stormed into Miraz's bedroom.

"Ah, there you are dear nephew. You, how dare you leave." He said to me, my body froze.

"Caspian, stop." Susan said, trying to be reasonable.

"No, this is the day I find out. Did you kill my father?" Caspian growled.

"Always getting right to the point, dear nephew. Yes, in fact, I did." Miraz replied.

"You said your brother died in his sleep." His wife said lowering the crossbow, glaring at me. I guess she found out.

"You'll shoot that arrow for the same reason, for our son." He countered, she raised her crossbow. Susan pointed the arrow at her, ready to shoot.

Caspian moved to attack Miraz, his wife shot the arrow in his shoulder. "No!" I yelled, surprised at my own voice. The others stared at me in shock, even Caspian with an injured shoulder. I bolted out of the room which I regret. Two guards grabbed me by the arms. Never once did I scream as I was forced into the dungeons. They left me, leaving me in complete darkness. How in the world was I supposed to get out of this one?

Author's Note (once again): So here it is, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? I absolutely love Caspian's and Melissa's relationship :). No Peter/Melissa fluff yet, sorry! It will come soon, I promise! Well, maybe...depends on my mood :P I love you guys! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Whoa! Two in the same week :O! Pretty exciting ;) So after this chapter, the romance will start to heat up but I have something in store :). Evil author, aren't I? Thank you everyone for all the reviews, I appreciate it so much! I always smile when I read them :). Now, on with the story! Sorry, if it's a bit short.

My mind kept on drifting to Caspian and the Pevensies. Did they get hurt? I would never forgive myself if they did. Now sitting in the cell, I began to think of life before the castle and Caspian. I remember nothing, it seemed to be erased from my memory. With a frustrated sigh, I hugged my knees and laid my chin on them. Tears formed, I tried to blink them away but failed miserably. They continued to make their way down my face.

"Help me, Aslan..." I whispered. Maybe not being a mute wasn't bad after all. Of course, it would take a while to get used to me talking.

"Child, don't cry." A warm voice said, it was a great lion.

"Aslan?" I asked perplexed.

"Yes, it is I, child."  
"What are you doing here?"

"I see that you are in distress, child."

"I'm afraid that one of them got hurt."

"They did not, they got out safely. Although, most of the soldiers did not make it out alive."

"What? Why didn't you do anything, Aslan?"

"It wasn't my place."

"What do you mean it wasn't your place? They're your people, Aslan."

"It was their time, dear one. I've come to tell you that you will endure great pain, but you must not give up. Soon, you will be reunited with your love, don't worry."

"Aslan, what do you mean? What love?"

"Good bye, child." The great lion disappeared. My mind was racing. What love? I understood the pain, for Miraz will unleash his wrath when he gets the chance. This love, who could he be talking about? Caspian? No, he is more of a brother to me than anything.

The dungeon door was slammed closed. Only one person could contain that much rage, Miraz. His eyes were blazing with anger as he opened the cell door.

"You fool, thinking you could get away from me without little harm." He said menacingly. He pulled a whip that was hidden behind his back and shoved me to the floor. Each whip made me scream in agony. This form of torture continued until I passed out from the pain, which only lasted five minutes.

"We need to get Melissa back." Caspian decided. His heart seemed to be torn in two.

"I agree," Peter said. Ever since he met the captivating Melissa, he couldn't stop think about her. She was absolutely beautiful. "I'll go get her."

"You don't know the castle as well as I do, let me go." Caspian argued.

"I'm going, that's final." He wanted to be the one that rescued Melissa, not Caspian.

"Whatever you say, _your Majesty_." He left the room, anger and heartache clearly written on his face.

"Are you really going to do this, Pete?" Edmund asked his brother.

"Yes, I am."

"Are you only doing this because you like her?" Susan asked with a small smile on her face.

"What? No."

"Peter?" Lucy said. "Please come back safely." He gave his youngest sibling a reassuring hug before heading out in the dead of night.

I woke to darkness and a burning pain on my back. Several times, I attempted to sit up, but the pain was too much to handle. I just resumed lying there on the damp cell floor. My mind began to wander to when I used to talk at the castle. This was at the early stages of my life here, before Miraz completely ruined my life. I remember that I used to sing and play the violin for the lords. I used to be full of life, fun to be around. The day I met young Caspian still lingers in my mind.

_There I stood in front of the gates of the castle, bags in hand. Two guards led me through the courtyard where I saw a young boy around my age playing. The ball he was playing with rolled over to me and I picked it up after I set my bags down. The young boy ran over to retrieve it. _

"_Thanks, my name is Prince Caspian X." He greeted with a smile. _

"_I'm Melissa Tyme." I said with a shy smile. That day was the beginning of a friendship, also the beginning of torture I was about to endure. _

A smile grew on my face at the memory. It was one of the only memories that still brought a smile to my face. There seemed to be some type of commotion outside the dungeon door, shouts were heard from the guards. The door swung open and a man in a cloak rushed forward to my cell. When I caught a glimpse of the hair I knew who it was.

"Peter?" I whispered.

As the cell door opened he whispered, "Come on, we have to move."

"I can't move." His eyes landed on my now tattered dress, he gasped. He then picked me up bridal style and sent me an apologetic look when I winced.

When we exited the dungeon, dead soldiers covered the ground. The halls were extremely quiet, too quiet for my liking. Something was wrong.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A menacing voice asked. "Another break out, I see?"

"Leave me alone." I said through my teeth, tears threatening to fall. Peter set me next to the wall and drew his sword.

"Oh, is this your knight in shining armor?" Miraz said tauntingly. That's when it all fell into place, Peter was the love Aslan was talking about. Peter slashed his arm and sheathed his sword when he fall to the ground. He picked me up and ran out of the castle to his horse. After he mounted, he set me in front of him and then we made our way out of the castle.

Once we got to the forest, relief swept over me. "Thank you." I whispered.

"What?" He asked, his breath tickling my neck.

"I said, 'Thank you'."

"So you have decided to talk?" I only nodded, not really sure of how to reply.

Sadly, that's where our conversation ended and continued to make our way through the forest.

Author's note once again: Not my greatest, I admit. Don't worry, it will get better, I promise! Please review, give me some criticism. I'll update as soon as I can. Don't think I can do it tomorrow, I have to go to the dentist...evil dentist...GO ROT IN HELL DENTIST! Sorry, got carried away. Bye everyone! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey everyone, it is I once again :). So I've started thinking up ideas and I've come to a conclusion, I'm making a sequel. I have awesome ideas for the sequel, although, I have a feeling you're probably going to hate me for it. So back to this story, I'm trying to make the story as long as possible, I want to make it to at least, 15 chapter? I;m asking for you guys to give me some ideas to make it longer. DO NOT IGNORE THIS NOTE! PLEASE! So on with the story :)

The How came into view, soldiers outside guarding. Peter slowed down the horse and picked me up bridal style once more. The pain was becoming unbearable and I clutched Peter's tunic. He looked down at me with concern. At the sight of my pain, he quickly went into the How. There were the others looking at me in shock. Lucy rushed forward with some type of vial and poured the liquid in my mouth. The taste was something I've never tasted before, sweet, but tangy. I could feel my back start to repair itself. Peter gently set me down since I was still unstable.

"Melissa?" Caspian asked rushing to my side. "What happened?" Instead of a reply, I pulled him in a hug and cried in his chest like I've done before. Instantly, he wrapped his arms around me in a protective way and stroked my raven hair.

The others stood there awkwardly, jealously coursed through Susan, Edmund, and of course, Peter. Lucy was the only one who thought their relationship was sweet and harmless. Of course, the others thought differently.

"Caspian? I'm fine now really." I said breaking the hug, I could see Caspian's hurt and confused face.

"Why are you talking all of sudden?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I guess I realized that not talking is going to solve all my problems," I said quietly. "now if you excuse me, I'm going to get some rest." Without waiting for a response, I made my way to another room. After shutting the door, I sighed to myself and laid on the floor. Thoughts of Miraz haunted my mind. What if he found me once more? What would he do this time? Surely, he would kill me. I had a gut feeling though that he wouldn't, but why? Was I that important to him, did I have to give him that sexual release? Why couldn't he use his damn wife? Thankfully, sleep overpowered me.

"_Caspian? Peter? Edmund? Susan? Lucy?" I called out in the darkness. A light appeared in the distance and I ran towards it. The light blinded me and once it died down I saw an amazing sight. Aslan. "Oh Aslan!" I cried. _

"_Hello, dear one." He replied with a deep laugh. _

"_What are you doing here, Aslan?" I asked befuddled. _

"_I have come to warn you, later on, you will be faced with a decision." _

"_What kind of a decision? Surely, you will tell me, won't you?"_

"_Dear one, you will know what the decision is when the time comes."_

"_But why don't you just tell me, Aslan? So I can be prepared." I begged. _

"_I'm sorry, dear one, but you will have to find out on your own. Another thing I must tell you, for now, you are safe. Don't think that it will last, dear one." He said wisely and then he disappeared leaving me in a different scene. It was Caspian, Peter...and Edmund?_

"_What are you three doing?" I asked heading to them. They didn't seem to hear me, all of them were glaring at one another. _

"_Melissa has known me longer, she is mine!" Caspian declared drawing his sword as well as the others did. _

"_I saved her from Miraz, she will choose me!" Peter retorted._

"_No, she is mine. I can see it in her eyes that she loves me." Edmund argued. _

"_What's going on?" I asked, they finally seemed to notice me. Lust filled their eyes, their look was of hunger, want, desire. _

"_Melissa, how nice of you to join us." Peter said sheathing his sword, the others did the same. _

"_Now the fun really will begin." Caspian said coming closer to me making me back against a wall. _

"_I know what you guys are going to do, don't do this!" I cried, tears falling. They didn't seem to be fazed by this. Why were they doing this?_

"_Oh Melissa, how long I've been waiting to do this." Edmund said in a low voice._

I woke up with a start and found Lucy staring at me. "Come on!" She yelled and pulled me by the arm to the stone table. There stood Caspian and a lady in ice, my guess is that she is the White Witch that I've read about in books. Before I knew it, Peter knocked him out of the circle, but that put him in the trance instead. The ice broke and revealed Edmund.

"I know, you had it sorted." He said and stormed off. Caspian and Peter saw me and I just shook my head, disappointed. I left them there and went to go find where Edmund had gone. I found him outside of the How sitting in the grass, I sat next to him.

"You did well back there." I said quietly, a small smile appeared on his face. It made him look much better than the usual frown on his face.

"You tell Peter that." He said in reply.

"Just for you, I will. Promise," I said with a laugh and he joined in too. "You know, the two of us really haven't had the chance to talk with everything that's going on."

"We haven't, had we?" I shook my head. "Well then, we should start now, shouldn't we?"

"So, King Edmund-" I started.

"Don't forget the Just." He said with a smile.

"Okay then, King Edmund the Just, what was Narnia like when during the Golden Age?"

"Well, it was beautiful. For a while, we had peace. I remember Susan made me dance with every eligible girl at every ball," He rolled his eyes making me giggle. "other than that, I found it quite amazing. I never wanted to leave."

With a sigh I said, "If only I lived during that time, my life would be so much easier."

"Why is that?"

"Well for one, I wouldn't have been kidnapped, or have to deal with Miraz and this war." I said looking at the sky. The stars sure were beautiful tonight.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what exactly has Miraz done to you?" Tears started to fall once more, I couldn't help it. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No, it's alright, I need to tell someone." I took a deep breath before I continued. "I moved into the castle when I was ten years old, then, everything was fine. Once I got older, Miraz started to do things to me, _dirty_ things. Once I turned 15, he started to rape me almost every night. He ruined my life." I started to sob when I finished and Edmund pulled me into a hug.

"You shouldn't have to go through that, no one does. Especially someone as beautiful as you." I gave him a smile and before I could register, he did the least expected. He kissed me.

Author's note: So, I know you guys are probably hating me at this moment! I'm sorry! I just had to! Don't worry though, some Peter and Melissa romance will be coming soon. So give me some more ideas for this story, I would love to hear them. Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love reviews :). I also came up with another brilliant Chronicles of Narnia story idea! Tell me if you want it to be with Edmund or Peter :). I'm kinda tired at the moment so this might be all over the place and I apologize for that. So guys, I've been waiting for someone to give me ideas...none yet so I'm just kinda out there throwing out what's at the top of my head. Ideas guys, please? Enjoy. :)

As Edmund broke apart from the kiss, my mouth fell open in shock. My mind could not process correctly. Surprisingly, the kiss was pleasant, it felt wrong though.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Edmund said quickly, rising from his sitting position before running back in the How.

I fell back into the grass and looked at the stars. I've never had a kiss that pleasant before, it was nice. What am I saying? I'm not going to get myself involved with someone who can hurt me. Sighing, I rose and went in the How. Not even looking at anyone else, I grabbed and horse and took off into the woods. I knew it was foolish to go out into the woods by myself in the dead on night, but I had to clear my head. The trees flew by me as I got further into the woods. Soon, there were no trees at all, but a camp. Where am I?

Curious, I got off the horse and crept up quietly to a tent. I could hear voices from inside, Telmarines. One voice stood out in particular, Miraz. I stopped myself from letting out a gasp and being heard. Instead, I leaned closer to the tent to hear what they were saying.

"Foolish girl, this is the second time! How dare she leave me once again," His cruel voice rang out. "Once I find her, she's dead to me." My mouth fell open in shock. Dead?

"Of course, my lord." Another voice said, I didn't recognize it.

Quietly, I stepped away from the tent frightened. When I reached my horse I mounted her and galloped in the other direction. After a few minutes of riding, I came across a beach. It looked very peaceful. I dismounted my horse and walked along the beach, if only I could stay right here. The moon was so bright out tonight, shining across the ocean. With a sigh, I sat down in the sand and hugged my knees to my chest. What if they did find me once again? Will he really kill me? A tear fell down my face once more. I've been crying a lot lately, that really needs to stop.

What was incredibly stupid of me was I didn't bring a weapon. Now what was I going to do if I was attacked? Stupid, idiotic me. I could feel the presence of another person with me. Afraid to turn around, I closed my eyes forcefully. The person sat down next to me and let out a sigh.

"Why did you go off like that?" I let out the breath I was holding and opened my eyes, it was Caspian.

"I was afraid." I said quietly.

"Afraid of what?" He scooted closer to me to the point where our arms and legs were touching.

"Afraid of being hurt." A tear escaped my eye once more and I wiped it away before he could see.

"Being hurt by what?" He put a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"Edmund kissed me when I went to go talk to him." I said looking out at the ocean, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"What?" He asked. Is that all he was going to say? I was expecting him to go on a rampage and beat Edmund to a pulp. I nodded.

"You're not going to do anything?"

"What can I do? Beat him? I can't exactly do that."

"I know, I was just expecting you to do something." I said with a laugh. We sat there in silence.

"Ready to go back?" He asked me while standing up.

"I guess so, I can't hid forever." I stood up as well and we both walked towards our horses.

We mounted them and headed towards the How. Nerves became more intense as we got closer. Once the How came into view, I lost it. "Caspian, I can't go in there!"

"Yes, you can. I'll be there the whole time, don't worry." He put his hand on my shoulder and I gave him a slight smile.

"Okay, promise?"

"Promise."

Author's note: I'm sorry it's so short! I'm kinda running out of ideas...in other news, I'm starting a new story completely with my own imagination. PM me if you want to read it or something. None of my friends really give me any strict criticism, I'd like to hear from you guys. Also tell me about the other Narnia story :) I love you guys, review!


End file.
